The Flowers To Your Grave
by Rob Midnight
Summary: When a FBI agent is killed during a vote fraud investigation, dr. Maura Isles is requested to his autopsy. The blonde legist, with her own problems in mind, accepts right way, taking a flight that would bring back sweet and sad memories to her life and change her future forever.


**Chapter One – Death and Darkness**

The floor was wet, shining at the moonlight that illuminated the alley. It was past 11 P.M.. There was a shadow in movement, his steps were quiet as he reached the start of the alley and looked to what was there, he saw a man dressed in black, coming out of a dark car, his phone on hand.

"Hello? Hey… I can't hear you… Wait.", said the man in black, than he pulled a pair of earphones out of his pocket. "Now, try again... Yeah, I can hear you".

The shadow waited, and then with even more quiet steps made his was towards the men in the end of the alley. The shadow had something in hand and held it with all his strength, hands in fists around it, showing some anger, anger that only he and some other would understand. The dark silhouette kept walking, he looked at the other man like a hunter to its prey.

Step by step he reached the man in black, he had his guard off, still talking on his phone, felt a presence and turned, only to have a long metal bar going down on him, knocking him down to the floor.

The man in black saw as the shadow raised his hand with the bar to hit him again, he closed his eyes… Forever.

In the middle of desert street no one heard the sound of the bar against the skin, the sound of death happening, of a soul disappearing on the air… The end of a life.

**xxx**

Life is fragile.

I shook my head at the mental statement. It is in moments like this that I look away from the book that I'm reading and let my mind just sink into deep philosophy about life and death.

But it's not common to have such a convenient music playing on my earphones in moments like this. That's why I smile amused as I recognize Gerard Way's voice singing "Welcome to the Black Parade".

My smiles fades and I go back to my philosophy... Death is definitely more interesting than life... At least, in my mind.

I take a deep breath, I'm going down the rabbit hole again.

My black eyes go down, back to the book in my lap, its dark cover matching my black skirt, contrasting my pale skin.

I look at the words written in the book and just can't focus on them anymore, I look at the street from the window I'm sitting on. It's a high old building, it has a great view.

"Rob...", I hear a familiar voice calling me, I'm reluctant to look away from the great landscape, but I do and look towards the voice and I see my friend, Ally. Her green eyes met my black ones and I just wait for her to keep speaking as I try to read the title of the book she has pressed against her chest. Just another one of her Harry Potter's. I smile, one day I'd like to hide them just to watch her freaking out.

"Don't even think about it. I'm re-reading this one and you don't even finished yours", she says approaching, probably thinking that I want to read her Harry Potter. I'm not this much of a potterhead. I'm barely a potterhead.

"Don't worry, I won't give up on Liesel Meminger and Rudy Steiner for Saint Potter", I say imitating Tom Felton's Draco Malfoy. I get off the window and walk towards one of the girls I consider my sister and my best friend.

I put the book in my backpack and walk back to Ally, throwing my arm over her shoulder.

"So, why are you here?", I ask.

She looks at me and opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by my other "adopted" sister, Clau.

"They say he is coming", Clau says and it takes me a moment to understand who is she talking about.

"Who...? Are you serious?!", I ask surprised. "Where is he going?"

"Apparently, Chicago", she answered.

I look to the window, the sun is going down, night is coming and it makes me smile widely, then I look back to Ally and Clau.

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's find him.", I say, running to pick my backpack and as I look to the girls I see them smiling amused. "Come on! We have to go." I say as I leave the room, they giggle then follow me.

As I leave with my sisters I don't know what is coming, but it's not like I care that much, so I just go with them, unaware that this little travel would be more interesting than I thought it could be.


End file.
